The Royal Family
by mbhergreenia
Summary: For the most part, the history of Equestria has remained a mystery to it's citizens. It is in these chapters that I tell you the whole story; the mysteries and secrets that have been hidden by the royal family for so very long.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not ow the mlp franchise nor any of it's characters. the only thing I own are my headcanons and the few OC's that will appear in this fic**

* * *

_It's a pity that the greatest parts of history has been left out of the books; never to be passed down to the next generation and eventually it will be permanently forgotten altogether. The history of Equestria spans over several centuries but most of these stories have already left the minds of it's citizens. Can this knowledge be possibly found again?_

_It's unlikely to happen; no amount of archaeological study and analysis would fully unearth the mysteries. the only possible way for us to know is if the few who know, the rulers of Equestria themselves would tell their ponies. Why would they though, when it's history is thoroughly intertwined with their personal lives and with secrets that they rather keep to themselves._

_It isn't long until their subjects will start to ask questions though. How long can they keep the entire truth hidden?_

_I am one of the few who knows and it is in these pages that I will write down the entire story. I will tell you the entire story and I hope that I too will answer the questions that you may have. Know that I am not doing this in order to fully expose the royal family, but to preserve the history of Equestria. I also hope that you, dear reader, will be open minded and will try to understand the contents of this journal. _

_Also, before you start reading this I want you to know that the greatness of the land is not defined by the amount of victories it had but how it has learned from it's mistakes through the course of it's history..._

* * *

**This is only the prologue btw, and you can expect much longer chapters after this. The outcome of this story might change depending on the season 4 episodes :)**


	2. Chapter 1

_It has been known that before Equestria was founded, the three races each had a duty to fulfill; the pegasi are in charge of controlling the weather, the unicorns are assigned to raise and set the sun and moon and lastly the earth ponies would grow the crops that would provide sustenance to everyone. They lived in a more-or-less organized setting but they only cared for their own race's welfare; friendship between the races is still considered a very foreign thing._

_The relationship of the ponies were very unstable and a war could possible even erupt. The two deities, The Great Father Stallion of the Sky and The Great Mother Mare of the Earth, have noticed this and after much deliberation the two of them have decided that the three races would need to be united under the same ruler and it would be of uttermost importance that this ruler should possess all of the distinct qualities of the three races to ensure that each pony within her reign will be treated equally._

Starswirl was a young gifted unicorn stallion that was in his late teens. He lives alone in a modest household at the edge of the unicorn settlement. His solitude was never an issue to him though; he would always prefer to be alone for it is in hi loneliness that he can think, concentrate and discover new innovations in magic. He was satisfied with his life but he can't seem to find long-term happiness for some reason; there was still something missing in his life and he has yet to know what it is.

It was well past midnight and he was still wide awake and working on a new spell; if he'll be successful then adjusting the light and heat of the sun would be much easier and would require fewer unicorns.

He was intently focused on his work when he suddenly heard a strange noise from his yard. at first he tried to ignore this sound but it posed too much of a distraction to ignore. He walked towards his window and inched his near closer to the opening; he could hear the sound much clearer and he noticed that it sounded a lot like a newborn foal crying. He moved his ear even closer and tried to analyze the sound once again, and sure enough it still sounded like a foal crying.

After confirming the sound it took him a second to rush out into his garden. From a short distance he can see a small part of an ornate gold cradle with multi-colored gems embedded into it, peeking through the bushes; he's sure that the crying foal is lying down upon the strange thing. He approached it with caution, then he slowly peeked inside the cradle. Inside, he found a tiny unicorn filly with a white coat and a multi-colored mane, wrapped up in fine white silks and linen. He still had no idea how the infant got there but he knew that before anything else he must attend to her, so he hushed the crying foal before levitating the cradle inside his house.

At first he thought that the filly was accidentally left there by her parents but that is unlikely since the entire cradle was left there. More questions started entering his mind; How can the couple leave the filly there in his garden without him noticing them? How could a golden cradle even randomly appear inside his garden? What kind of magic could have brought the filly within his property?

He was broken out of his fervor when he noticed the filly was staring at him intently with her big pink eyes. He slowly moved closer, being extremely cautious so as not to make her cry. When he got close enough, the young infant extended her tiny hoof and gently touched his muzzle. she giggled and Starwirl couldn't help but to smile back; she had such an adorable smile, it was bright as the sun, he noticed.

It was obvious, the filly liked him a lot and it wasn't long before she was clinging to his muzzle and trying to get out of her cradle. He used his magic to lift her; the blankets fell back into her cradle and if he wasn't being careful he would have dropped the infant out of shock. It took him a moment before he was able to fully process what he was looking at, and even after that he couldn't believe what he was seeing. If his eyes were not lying, the 'unicorn' filly had wings like that of a pegasus. He brought her closer and gently touched her wing with his hoof; sure enough they were real.

He promptly placed her back into her cradle and sat down on his bed. The young filly noticed his displeasure and immediately stopped giggling. She let out a whimper before going into a full blown cry. Starswirl was questioning whether he should care for the filly or not; he knew for a fact that foals are troublesome but this one was no ordinary foal and he thought that she might even cause a lot of harm to himself and to others if he would continue to house her.

Nevertheless, it didn't took him long to realize that he can do little to resist her; he got her out of the cradle once again and gently swung her tiny form in the air. This seemed to have a calming effect on the filly but he knew that it won't be enough, so he did something that he never thought he would do within his life time; he sang her a lullaby and it wasn't long before the filly's eyelids dropped and she went into a deep slumber.

Starswirl gently placed her back into the cradle, he tucked her in beneath the sheets and smiled at her sleeping form. He doesn't know how she got there, and strange as it may seem, he doesn't really care because for the first time in a long time he actually felt like he had an actual purpose; he doesn't have to drown his loneliness in spells and books. "You are going to grow up to be someone special." He whispered. "The sky is definitely not the limit for you. I bet you can even surpass the celestial bodies in greatness... That's it! I'll name you Celestia."

He continued humming to little Celestia until his eyelids felt heavy; he then blew the candle and whispered one last good night to his new daughter.

* * *

_The two great deities were both happy about their daughter and they knew that the young stallion, Starswirl, would raise her to the best of his abilities but they soon realized that one ruler won't be enough. They have tasked her to bring order to the ponies but the balance could not be maintained if only oder was present so they decided to send a son that could help maintain the balance._

_He had parts from numerous creatures to remind the ponies that each and every creature in the land is just as important as them and his asymmetrical body would also represent what he stands for; chaos._

xxxxx

Two years had passed since he has found Celestia in his back garden. In that time, he has grown very close to his adopted daughter; one can even say that she genuinely made him happy. She also loved him in a way that a daughter would love her father.

He found out that her body ages much slower compared to that of ordinary ponies. Starswirl thinks that this would hint at her having a much longer lifespan and it's even possible that she's immortal. Despite this, she only needed the same amount of nourishment that ponies at her physical age would require.

Her mental maturity however, was an entirely different story; she learned things relatively faster than what her physical age would normally allow her to. Starswirl has always tried to maximize her potential; he would read to her stories, expose her to various plants and insects in the garden and much more.

He doesn't allow her to go outside his property though, for he fears that the strange filly would attract unwanted attention. He does know that after a few years little Celestia would start to get lonely and ask questions on why she couldn't come outside and play with other fillies; he dreads that day.

One early morning, he was working on a spell in the garden when he heard a familiar noise; it sounded just like Celestia's crying before he found her only this one sounded somewhat masculine. With his daughter by his side, he went closer to the familiar spot where he had found her and sure enough another cradle was placed. This one was extremely different from the first one; it was made out of titanium, granite and marble that were arrange in strange and intricate patterns. It also lacked the numerous gems that the previous cradle had.

He instructed her to stay behind him then he approached the cradle with the same caution he did with Celestia's. He peeked through the opening and saw a strange creature safely tucked into some quills. Starswirl gasped with horror and this caused the creature to cry much louder than before.

Little Celestia was a curious filly; she tried to move a little closer to the cradle to take a peek at what her father saw. Starswirl however, gently pushed her back. "It's a monster! Celestia, please, d-don't come any closer. It might harm you!" he exclaimed.

Curiosity got the better of her and she managed to slip under his hoof; she looked at the crying form in the cradle and as soon as Starswirl noticed this, he levitated her away and blasted the cradle against the fence. The force of the impact managed to form a huge crack through the hardened wood and the creature suddenly fell silent.

He gently placed the young filly down and as soon as she was placed on the ground she started to whimper. He embraced her and tried to comfort her but nothing he did seemed to soothe her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She pointed one of her hoofs towards the cradle and exclaimed "F-frwend!"

He gently held her hoof comfortingly and tried to calm her "Celestia please understand; he's a-"

"No! H-he f-fwiend..." she cut him off.

Starswirl sighed; he knew that he has upset her but what if he was right and she was wrong? Then again she could be right; he nearly discarded her when he first found her but she proved to him that he did the right thing in keeping her. He knew that it wasn't long before the neighbors would start to notice the commotion so he had to make his decision fast.

He took a couple of steps towards the cradle then he gently reached touched it with the tip of his hoof; after getting no response he mustered up his courage and went even closer. He took a peek once again and noticed that the creature was unconscious but still breathing; he doesn't know if he should be happy about that or not. He ignored the heavy cradle and reluctantly levitated the infant inside the house, after much persuasion from Celestia.

He placed the infant on Celestia's old cradle and wrapped him in blankets. He sighed heavily and looked at the young mare. "I hope you know what you are doing..."

She just smiled at him in reply then she peeked at the tiny form in the cradle.

"I hope I know what I'm doing too..." He muttered under his breath.

A few moments later, Celestia had lost interest in her sleeping little brother and decided to play with her toys. Starswirl on the other hand, watched him intently for the entire morning and most of the afternoon. He has to make sure that the infant was harmless and was not badly injured. He even brought some of his scrolls and books inside the room so that he can study and watch him at the same time.

He woke up in the late afternoon. He cried out loudly but was immediately shushed by Starswirl when he gave him some milk. It's true that the infant was really a strange creature but for now, he seemed totally harmless and as innocent as any child of his age.

"You did give us quite a trouble this morning, though..." Starswirl whispered despite having trusted the infant already.

"Maybe the name Discord would suit you." He said jokingly.

"That's it! Daddy, that prefect name for little bwother!" Celestia exclaimed.

"Shhh, quiet now, dear. You might scare the baby. You do know I'm only joking about naming him that..." he replied.

"But it pewfect..." she reasoned.

"Do you like that name?" he jokingly asked the infant.

Little Discord only giggled in response.

"See he like it!"

"Alright then, Discord it is..." he replied.

He looked at the tiny creature with awe and he knew that he now has a son.

* * *

_With watchful eyes, the deities watched their children grow under the care of the stallion. They observed that they definitely have the capacity to lead the ponies but it would seem as though they are still unable to maintain the balance. Discord is more than capable of causing chaos, their first born, Celestia, mostly represents light of day and harmony but another being is needed to oversee the shadows and guard the night.  
_

_The third and last child they had sent was a pony, like the first, only her powers are in tuned with the _

It has been five years since he had adopted Discord into their tiny family. He has been documenting the development of the two children and he was right in his suspicions. The two of them both posses magic and power that no pony ever had. Like any unicorn, his daughter can use magic with the use of her horn and she seemed to have mastered the control on the basics already, like levitating small objects and projecting a tiny beam of light from her horn. At times she could cast highly advanced spells; like how she accidentally made a seedling grow into a huge tree or how she accidentally turned a tiny pebble into a dragon's egg, which Star Swirl initially thought was impossible. Despite this, she has yet to master her magic and her father knows that she has a lot of untapped potential

Like his sister, Discord ages very slowly and his intelligence is far beyond his years. He seemed to channel magic in a very different way; but his unicorn father still doesn't know how he does it. In fact, he knows little about his son compared to Celestia. Despite some of the consistencies in his development, he has always been very random; after saying his first word-he seemed to have forgotten the word the very next day, if he's really hungry he would sometimes cry or sometimes laugh hysterically and there was even an instance that he would prefer to eat paper rather than actual food.

He has yet to master any spell but he has already exhibited great potential; at one occasion he turned the entire house upside down with a sneeze and he once temporarily swapped Star Swirl's horn for Pegasus wings. Nevertheless, he has learned to care for him as if he was his own.

At one occasion he saw the two children arguing about something. He decided to investigate further and listen in on their conversation.

"It's a girl!" Celestia exclaimed.

"No! me want little bwother!" Discord protested.

It was obvious to Star Swirl that they both would want another sibling and he knows that he needs to explain to the both of them that it's unlikely for them to have a third sibling; it seems impossible really.

"What are you two fighting about?" he asked them as he came out of his hiding place.

"Daddy! Can I have a little sister?" Celestia asked him.

"No! little bwother!" Discord exclaimed in protest.

He smiled at them apologetically then he both seated them on the couch. "Daddy is really sorry but you might not get a little brother or sister."

"Why not, daddy?" Discord asked.

"You said we come from the sky, right daddy? Why don't you ask the sky to give us a little sister?" Celestia followed.

Star Swirl smiled upon hearing her statement. He was always asked about how they were born and he himself cannot answer that. At first, he refuses to answer but after much pestering from the two, he decided to tell them that they were given by the sky to him to care for them.

"Well, it's not really that easy. You and your brother were gifts from the sky and I it's not nice to demand for gifts" he said in reply.

"What if we ask nicely? Let's tell the sky we want a baby sister but it's okay if they don't want to..." she stated.

"Yes, maybe we can try..." He told them with a smile on his face.

He led the two of them out into the back garden. He instructed them to look up into the sky with smiles on their faces and ask for their plea. Truth be told, he's just entertaining his children's beliefs and interests. He knows well that the sky cannot provide foals to random full-grown ponies. He wouldn't mind though; if he was given a third child to care for. He actually hopes that a third foal will come despite the probability that it will actually happened.

"Hello Mr Sky! I don't know if you noticed but we all want a new baby. So can we please have one?" Celestia shouted at the sky.

"Pwetty pwease." Discord followed.

The two children stared at their father and he soon noticed. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked them.

"Daddy, the sky might not give us a new baby if you don't ask." she exclaimed in reply.

"Oh, of course. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Star Swirl looked up towards the sky and said his request in a calm voice. "Please send Celestia and Discord a new sibling."

"The sky not hear you!" Discord complained.

"Don't worry little one, I'm sure the sky got my message." he said as he ruffled the hair of the draconequus.

"Come now, it's getting dark. We all must go inside."

Later that night, all three of them heard the cries of a young filly. Star Swirl had to use his magic to prevent the two children from going outside of the house and as soon as he rushed to the garden he saw a cradle. He couldn't believe his eyes, a third one did came.

This time, the cradle was made out of silver and, like the first one, precious stones were embedded into it's body. He approached it with more ease this time and as expected, a young filly covered in dark blue silken sheets. Like his first daughter, the filly has both a unicorn horn and pegasus wings, her coat was a brilliant blue and so was her mane, but it came in a different shade. She smiled gently upon seeing him and Star Swirl immediately noticed that her bright blue eyes gleamed like the moon and her smile sparkled like stars. He picked her up with his magic and began to gently rock her to sleep.

He brought her inside and upon seeing their new sibling, Discord and Celestia could barely contain their excitement. They rushed towards her and looked at her with utter fascination.

"I can't believe it. We have a little sister..." Celestia whispered under her breath.

"Thank you, sky..." Discord muttered.

"Now now, you two, it's way past your bedtime..." Star Swirl reminded them.

"But daddy..." they said in unison.

"No buts... Oh and before you go to bed ask the sky if it can send down a million bits." he replied jokingly.

"Oh daddy..." she replied.

"Shush, the baby's sleeping. You'll be able to play with her tomorrow, I promise..."

The two of them said their good nights and headed into their respective beds. Star Swirl on the other hand, took in the cradle inside and looked after the filly for the entire night. For some reason, the lonely nights that Star Swirl has seemed to brighten with the little filly around; her mere presence made the night a lot more serene and comforting.

He looked out of the window and saw the light of the full moon. For as long as he can remember, seeing the moon invoked the same feelings he has when he's in the presence of the infant. It was then that he knew what to call her.

"Sleep well,my daughter, my little Luna..." he whispered to her as he blew into the candle.


End file.
